Question: $ \left(\dfrac{1}{256}\right)^{-\frac{1}{4}}$
Answer: $= 256^{\frac{1}{4}}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{4}=256$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({4}\Big)^{4}=256$ So $\left(\dfrac{1}{256}\right)^{-\frac{1}{4}}=256^{\frac{1}{4}}=4$